In general, a two-wheeled vehicle such as a bicycle or motorcycle are widely used as a short-distance transportation means. Generally, such a two-wheeled vehicle is not provided with a means for protecting a driver from external environmental effects due to sunlight, rain, snow, wind or the like during driving.
Conventionally, there is an example in which a protective panel made of transparent glass or synthetic resin material is mounted on a front of the two-wheeled vehicle, so as to prevent the driver from being affected in operation by the wind applied thereto during driving. For example, Korean Utility Model Registration No. 225447 discloses an example of a motorcycle which includes a wind shield mounted thereon to block the wind coming from the front during driving. However, since the rain, snow, sunlight or the like, as well as the wind also affects the driver in operation during driving of the two-wheeled vehicle, there is a need to protect the driver from such external environmental effects.
Meanwhile, a protective device for protecting the driver from the snow, rain, or strong sunlight in summer may also be mounted by fixing it to a body of the two-wheeled vehicle, however, when fixing the protective device to the body, an inconvenience in operation may occur due to driving characteristics of the two-wheeled vehicle.
Accordingly, the protective device for protecting the driver from the external environmental effects which may adversely affect the safe operation during driving of the two-wheeled vehicle needs a configuration which is capable of easily being attached to and detached from the body as necessary by the driver. However, the protective devices that have been developed up to now do not provide such a convenience for attaching and detaching the same. Therefore, there is still a need to develop the driver protective device for a two-wheeled vehicle that can be easily detachably attached and also provides convenience in storage.